


Mismatched: Vegeta/Nappa

by Anonymous



Series: Mismatched Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Mismatched Series, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere before Raditz lands on planet earth, we find Vegeta one Planet Freezer Nr. 37.<br/>Vegeta doesn't like being gaped at; escpecially not in the nude...<br/>And to his annoyance Nappa won't stop following him.<br/>Though Nappa knows more than Vegeta would like...<br/>Contains strong language. Mentioning of Vegeta/Raditz<br/>Part 1 of the 'Mismatched Series'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched: Vegeta/Nappa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TraditionalGaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionalGaily/gifts).



> Introducing the Mismatched Series.  
> The rules are simple:  
> Just throw together two Dragon Ball Z characters and see what happens!
> 
> This was part of the Mismatched Series Challenge;feel free to join it! (Just post it to the Collection: Mismatched Series)  
> Inspired by Team Four Star; these guys are amazing!

“What are you looking at?”

Vegeta was aware of the sly looks and sideway glances cast at him.  
He didn’t bother to turn around and grabbed a towel.

“You know that I can sense your power level.”

Still, there was no reply.

Vegeta let out a deep growl, his tail flicking.  
His towel-dry hair, with the lower parts sticking to his neck, rose as he breathed in deeply.  
There was a spark hovering in the air, growing with rapid speed; then a flare.  
The air was sizzling as his muscles tensed.  
The absence of sound made your ears ring; but is was nothing compared to the crash that followed.

Vegeta didn’t even blink as the shower room’s proud wall, previously located behind him, collapsed into a sad pile of rubble.  
But he smirked at the sudden in draw of breath, coming from the smoking heap.

“Anyway, stop peeking at me, Nappa. That’s just stupid, even by your standards.”

There was a blurred movement coming from behind the dispersed dust.  
With unbelievable speed (and still an expression of pure indifference) Vegeta warded off Nappa’s attack, made a backflip (though it looked more like he was running on the air) and caught him around the neck; he pressed down hard on his Adam’s apple, his fingers tensing.

“Just answer me this, will you?” Vegeta demanded “What the heck? Just what the heck was that just now?”

“My Death Spiral?” ventured Nappa.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. “No, before that one.”  
“Before that you did a Brain-Crush” said Nappa, looking around “Which was actually more of a ‘Wall-Crush’.”

Vegeta growled and tossed Nappa away, smashing him through the nearest wall and into the shower room.

“God, you’re so stupid” hissed Vegeta as he followed Nappa to pick him up by his neck again.  
“I want to know what you did out there, hiding behind the corner while looking at me.”

“The same thing you always do when either Raditz or I’m taking a shower.”

Vegeta blinked at Nappa, who used the chance to push him back, causing him to slam into the tilled wall opposite to him.  
Vegeta spat and gritted his teeth, a small stream of blood running down his chin.

He lunged at Nappa, screaming:

“I am the prince of all Saiyans…”  
“More like a blowjob princess” Nappa chuckled, unimpressed by Vegeta constantly kicking his chest.

“…I will not tolerate your disrespect!”

After several crashing sounds (and apparently some broken tills and a Nappa-shaped hole in one wall) both of them had set down in a calm yet constant struggle, leaving both of them grunting and panting, eyeball to eyeball.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed” said Nappa and spat “Don’t think I hadn’t felt your eyes, your bright, wide eyes on my stronger and taller body. And don’t think that I wouldn’t know the difference between jealousy and prurience.”

While still panting, Vegeta laughed. “I’m surprised you even know the meaning of this word.”  
“Oh, you wouldn’t want to know what else I know about you” Nappa went on.  
“And that would be…?”

“Raditz told me that your tail is still your weak spot.”  
Vegeta’s eyes went down to his flicking tail and back to Nappa’s face; eventually he increased his grip on both of Nappa’s hands.  
“No it isn’t.”

“Even with a power level this high…” Nappa shook his head disdainfully.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and with a sudden movement and a bloodcurdling scream sent Nappa crashing into the opposite wall again.

Vegeta jumped to his feet angrily.  
He rushed over to Nappa, coming to a halt with his groin level with Nappa’s head.

“Is this what you want?” he asked mockingly, pushing his nether regions, the soft flesh against Nappa’s face.  
Nappa pushed him aside, narrowing his eyes on Vegeta.

“As if I wouldn’t know what you’re lusting after” growled Nappa “You spoilt little brat. I saw you with Raditz, I saw what you did back then when he grabbed your tail, when you were nearly unable to move. It wasn’t the rage that gave you the strength to struggle back to your feet – it was the lust.”

“God damn it Nappa, shut up!” snapped Vegeta.

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking; I recognize your twitching eyebrow. That’s just the look you gave Raditz before…”  
“I said shut up!”

After several bangs and a loud creaking noise Vegeta was alone in the room.

“Are you done yet?” asked a panting voice through a smoking hole.  
“No” said Vegeta before firing another fireball after Nappa.  
A moment’s silence; then again:  
“Are you done yet?”  
“No!” screamed Vegeta, somersaulting and flipping backwards through the scarce remains of another collapsed wall.  
A ball of purified energy exploded in front of him.  
Vegeta waited for the smoke to disappear; then he dragged Nappa back into the shower room.

“I neither know what you’ve heard nor do I care what you think you’ve heard” said Vegeta calmly, the gleam around him dispersing “And Raditz is nothing more than a punching ball for me.”

Somewhere underneath the rubble Nappa chuckled: “That’s a nice word for it.”  
He didn’t even have time to prepare for Vegeta’s attack.

The next moment he could see clear he was upside down, hung up by his tail.  
Though once again his eyes were level with Vegeta’s.

“What?”  
Vegeta’s voice was a thin but painful hiss.  
Though Nappa didn’t seem impressed.

“Don’t play innocent. We all get lonely on long missions sometimes” retorted Nappa with a grin.  
Vegeta growled, hitting Nappa’s chest hard to watch him swing forth and backwards on his tail.

“I would never let this low-bred…” Vegeta began but was cut off in mid-speech:

“I know. You wouldn’t let something happen; you would _do_ it yourself. Come on Vegeta, we all know how it is. You always had this kind of… megalomania. This craving for things out of your range. For everything… greater. And you can’t tell me that it doesn’t include men who are bigger than you. I know you well enough. You’re yearning for everything that you can’t have; which is mostly superiority. And a dash of curiosity, perhaps.”

“You…!” Vegeta began again, but by the time he tried to smash his head against Nappa’s, Nappa had swung aside and smiled at him bemusedly.

“And Raditz… he’s not even a threat, probably not even to a child. And yet you can’t stop it… the craving…”

Vegeta growled deeply, images flashing in his mind, memories, nothing but memories and thoughts, feelings of some sort, but not in the fluffy-puffy way, no, sensations, true sensations, mere impressions of nakedness, an appalling interest in the unknown and a certain body in the shower.  
Vegeta looked aside, scared that Nappa would see it in his eyes, in his gleaming eyes, glistening with childlike curiosity, the thoughts, as if he could read his memories, his thoughts, the thoughts he found himself thinking while seeing Raditz in the shower, while watching him wash his hair, his long and beautiful hair.  
And when he’d reached for it…

“And still… since he’s gone to earth... I wouldn’t say that you miss him” said Nappa, who’d by now managed to unknot his tail which Vegeta had tied to a post.

“Either way he won’t be missed” snapped Vegeta.  
He stood completely still, the thoughts rushing his mind.  
“And now shut up and stop stalking me.”

Nappa shook his head and grumbled something, though he didn’t dare to disobey Vegeta.  
You never knew what was going on in that closed little mind of his...

Though Nappa’s head reappeared through a broken hole on the wall right after Vegeta had grabbed a dusty towel.

“Just out of curiosity, what happened to Raditz _after_ he let go off your tail?” asked Nappa.

“He didn’t,”  
Vegeta didn’t bother to turn around as he spoke,  
“I shook him off.”

“I thought your tail was your weak spot” said Nappa.

Vegeta sighed, unnerved by Nappa’s inquisitiveness.  
“As a matter of fact it is” he said, turning around to keep his tail as far from Nappa as possible “Otherwise Raditz wouldn’t be alive anymore; because when he’d grabbed my tail I was already transforming into a Great Monkey. Therefore my attempts for stomping him to death didn’t have the desired effect.”

“And you transformed into a Great Monkey after seeing Raditz in the shower?” said Nappa from somewhere behind the tilled wall.

Vegeta’s bafflement didn’t last a second before Nappa could feel Vegeta’s energy increasing.  
Still, he poked his head through the smashed wall again to add:

“I didn’t know you became a Giant Monkey from getting horny.”

And then a Destructo Disc smashed through the wall where his head had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone's interested in a (probably more smutty) story of Raditz and Vegeta let me know. I'm not aversed to odd stories.


End file.
